The faith of power
by FunGrrl
Summary: The girls have lived happily troughout the years still with a strong friendship since it has been three years since that very year Will and Taranee had moved to Heatherfeild but nothing is perfect after three girls move in...........
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH but I do own the following: Janoleyn/ Jayta, Natilynia/Bridgeta and Cazalda/Shazz. This story has not been copied/re-written. **

**(A.N: Hi I'm Layla and this is my first Fic! ok I'm not so good with introductions but I just hope ya'll review)**

**Start of Prologue-**

Silence appeared to cover the distance with only the sound of mere drops of rain.

As an _ordinary_ teenager was walking along the dark lonely streets of the night

In a place that was once a wonderful and cheerful city that has now crumbled into the earth's crust

_I wonder how I am ever going to get back to Heatherfield with only a car that won't show up until I reach 5 miles from here! At least I' will be able to go back to Heatherfield after 2 years of depart from my friends and "family". What if they forgot about me? No they couldn't have I'm still the same person I was when I was fifteen, now that I'm seventeen I still feel the same way as I used to be, since my father was no help with confidence since he already is gone and mother is now sick so what can I do? Am I just some rat that should be dumped on the road with nothing but poison? I guess I'm not meant to feel happy..._

As desperate as she was to escape the town from where she came the young lady was about to experience a horrifying pain which was tragedy of death

She brought her mini handphone to her ear after she put the locks of her black hair behind her ears

She dialed a number which she was familiar with and...

"Hello? cough who is this?" a voice rang out

"Err... Mom, are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine cough but I haven't been feeling too well" her mother answered

Then she heard a loud groan and soon she heard the receiver drop on the ground

"Mom? Mom? Mom?" she asked with concern in her voice

"Ahh!" was all she heard before the phone line was cut by the rain as it got heavier

Suddenly the young lady grew concern as tears rolled down her fragile face and she started running back to the direction of where she came

_I'm not gonna let it happen! No it can't happen! She can't die! Not yet! Not now! I can't lose her since I already lost dad, maybe he'd know what to do to help her if he was here..._

**- End of Prologue**

**(A.N: ok... how was it? Great? Boring? Interesting? Exciting? Horrible? Have any ideas/tips? Don't understand? Let me know. See ya soon! Oh I almost forgot, Please review and no flames) **


	2. Chapter one: The Unwelcome greeting

**Chapter one: The Unwelcome greeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH but I do own the following: Janoleyn/ Jayta, Natilynia/Bridgeta and Cazalda/Shazz. This story has not been copied/re-written. **

**(A.N: This WILL be longer than the prologue as promised and I hope to see more reviews come in since I'm not getting the support I want LoL but see to it that this chapter might make you review if not than I'm not gonna be too pleased since I worked hard or am working hard on this story)**

**Start of Chapter one-**

**Sheffield high:**

"Hey Corny I thought that you'll be the last to come to school on the first day" Irma smirked running to her friend

"Yea and who'd expect you to be the FIRST of us five to arrive" Cornelia shot back

"Well for your information I..." Irma was interrupted

"Hey you guys what's up?" Hay Lin said running to the two

"Nothing I was just telling Corny here she should've been the last to arrive" Irma answered

"Wow she tells the truth how amazing!" Cornelia said sarcastically rolling her eyes

Before Irma could say anything else Will and Taranee came by

"Hi guys...uh is this a bad time?" Will said looking at her friend's surprised faces

"No you are just in time, these two here were about to have a cat fight about something stupid again" Hay Lin said pointing to the two

"Yea... but we better get going before we're late" Will said not to bothered about what Hay Lin had just explained

"Who'd want to go to class? Especially on first day?" Taranee asked Will with a look that said "this girl is just crazy"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The Canteen in Sheffield High**

"Hey Will, want me to get something for ya?" Irma rushed

"Yea sure could you just get me a coke? I'm not hungry" Will answered

While the girls waited for Irma to come rushing back,

"Hey Irma could you get some fries for me?" Hay Lin yelled to Irma

Irma turned her head to say something but before she could get her mouth open she banged into a girl she'd never seen before and behind the girl there were two others

"Would you watch where you are going you bitch! You got all my clothes dirty!" The girl yelled

"I'm sorry but aren't you supposed to be watching your way too?" Irma said with her voice having slight gilt thinking of the same thing that happened to her when Martin _accidentally _spilled juice on her skirt last week

"You were the one that dropped everything on her!" the girl behind the one with food all over her

Irma was starting to get angry

"Who the hell are you? Some stupid gang of bitches that joined _my high school_ this year?" Irma asked threateningly

"My name is Shazz and this is not your school so back off!" the girl said with an angry tone and a threatening glare

_Man this girl is pissing me off! That fucking bitch just won't give up! _Irma thought

"What is going on?" Cornelia said with the others behind her running to the scene

"Well if you have to know that bitch you are standing next to spilled all these food onto my new clothes!" Shazz answered angrily to Cornelia's question

"Hey! Irma said she was sorry right?" Will backed up Irma

"She did but not in an apologetic manner" the girl next to Shazz said

"Yea Jayta is right she never said it like she meant it" the girl behind Shazz said

Then suddenly the bell for class rung

"You five are lucky we didn't get anyone's attention cause if you did you would have been so dead making be seen like this so run off to your class you sluts and we'll deal with you after school" Jayta said with freaky glaring eyes, The girls just exchanged confused but angry glances

The three started scurrying off

"Because of them I didn't even get lunch" Irma complained

The rest just rolled their eyes and started dragging Irma to her and their next class.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe I get all of this on my first day of school this is just shit!" Shazz complained to her companions

"Bridgeta and I totally agree" Jayta tried to comfort her

"And this had to happen after mum's funeral now I've even got to work for education and to live" Shazz muttered under her breath

"Are you okay Shazz, I still feel so bad about you're parents...well you know...not being here and all" Jayta said with sad eyes

"At least you're mom didn't leave you with nothing, she left you a house, an older sister and like all the money she has" Bridgeta comforted

"Money and a house isn't everything Bri" Jayta said to her

"Don't call me Bri and at least she doesn't have to pay rent and at least she still has her sister" Bridgeta replied

"Okay that's about enough, would you stop bickering and I have to go _home _now" Shazz said

_If only Carla had a job but she just had to be too busy with her as she says that stupid "fiancée" and she's using all of mums money just for that bloody wedding_

When Shazz reached home her sister was waiting in the living room looking drunk

"Aw... My lil baby Cazalda has come home, give me a hug..." the drunken Carla said to Shazz

"My god Carl, what have you been drinking? Man do I have to be the mature one? And go to your room before you stink up _my _house!" Shazz screamed at her drunken and going deaf sister

_Why me? Why now? And finally why do I have to go to work in half and hour while that stupid whore gets to bed? I wish something happened to me that will change everything for me or at least something better than this horrid life of mine!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**-End of Chapter One**

**(A.N: How was this chapter? Short I know but at least longer than the prologue and I'm going to update soon or not but who cares I'll only update if I get up to 10 reviews bye!)**


End file.
